


loving you is a losing game

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Guilt, Kissing, samu feels guilty about being with rebe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: Samuel thinks about the way Rebeca loves him and the way he loves her.
Relationships: Samuel García Domínguez/Carla Rosón Caleruega, Samuel García Domínguez/Rebeca de Bormujo Ávalos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	loving you is a losing game

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "arcade" by duncan laurence

Samuel looks at Rebeca as she sits on his couch besides him and starts eating. God, she’s stunning. It’s a shame he feels nothing towards her but friendship.

It’s not that he doesn’t like her. He does. He always has a great time with her, whether they’re kissing, breaking into her house or doing normal stuff like eating. It’s just that his heart belongs to someone else already.

And it pains him, not only because he can’t be with the person he truly loves but because he can tell how much Rebeca likes him. It’s evident in the way she looks at him with her eyes full of love, in the way she kisses him with so much tenderness, and the way she puts up with him no matter what crazy thing he might be into.

She matters so much to him it hurts him to even think about hurting her.

Which is exactly what he did, by planting the bugs in her house so that the police could arrest her mom. He doesn’t regret it though. He would do it again in a heartbeat if it helped to bring his brother back home.

Nevertheless, he still feels guilty, and not only about the police thing. He can’t help but think that he’s hurting her by being with her when he’s in love with someone else, that he’s ruining their relationship.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asks him, interrupting his train of thought.

“No reason,” he answers, smiling what he hopes is a convincing smile.

She raises her eyebrows and stops chewing. “C’mon dude, there’s got to be a reason. You were looking at me like a fool.”

“Er…” He struggles to say something nice. “You’re beautiful.”

It’s not a lie, not entirely at least. After all, he was thinking about how beautiful she was (among other things).

Her eyes soften. She leaves the plate of food in the coffee table and grabs his face with both of her hands, kissing him.

His reaction is immediate. He throws his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him so he can feel her pressed up against him.

Her hands withdraw from his face to rest against his shoulders and he thinks about Carla, and all the times they kissed on this very same couch.

He kisses Rebeca with a newfound fervor now, eliciting a moan from her that makes him feel guilty all over again.

He doesn’t stop kissing her though, because he likes it and because he hopes that one day he might love her as much as he loves Carla now.

**Author's Note:**

> even tho i ship samuel and rebeca and would've liked to write something happier for them, i thought it would be interesting to get into samu's head. i hope you liked it!


End file.
